ずっとずっと変わらない。
by Fragments of Light
Summary: Sebab dari dulu sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang berubah. Set after AMNESIA LATER, Shin's route good ending. [[Title: Tidak ada yang berubah]]


Bagi Shin, si gadis bermata hijau lembut itu adalah harta satu-satunya yang bisa ia miliki. – Shin/Heroine. Set after AMNESIA LATER, Shin's route good ending.

_Tidak ada sesuatupun yang berubah._

_**AMNESIA series (AMNESIA, AMNESIA CROWD, AMNESIA LATER) © Otomate, Idea Factory, 2011 – 2013  
**__**ずっと、ずっと変わらない。**__**© Fragments of Light, 2013  
Fiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun dan tidak bermaksud menyalahi hak cipta yang dipegang oleh pemegang hak cipta yang bersangkutan.**_

* * *

Hidup berdua itu tidak mudah.

Shin orang yang dingin, tidak mudah menyatakan perasaan, dan kata-katanya seringkali kasar kalau tidak mencelos hati seseorang. Pacarnya seorang gadis yang rapuh bagaikan kaca, gampang ketakutan, naïf dan seringkali terlalu polos atau melonjak kaget ketika si pemuda menangkap bibirnya dalam satu ciuman lembut. Bagaikan langit dan bumi, itulah perbedaan kepribadian dua anak manusia yang tengah menjalin cinta di bawah satu atap. Sebagai seorang _osanajimi – _seorang teman dari masa kanak-kanak, Shin mengenal si gadis lebih daripada yang lain bisa mengenalnya. Ia mengenal bahwa di balik mata hijau yang lembut, tersimpan satu tekad yang kuat. Bahkan Shin yang terkenal dingin di masa sekolah menengah atas pun bertekuk lutut pada si gadis; padahal anak-anak perempuan lain dianggap angin lalu saja. Si pemuda memang lebih muda setahun, tetapi ia bahkan lebih dewasa daripada orang dewasa kebanyakan.

Terkadang Shin tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara menangani gadis berambut cokelat yang kini telah tertidur lelap di sampingnya, kepalanya bersandar pada pundak si rambut hitam yang tengah duduk di sofa. Sudah berkali-kali ia membuatnya khawatir dan sudah berkali-kali pula ia harus memutar otak; bagaimana cara mengembalikan ingatan si gadis yang kerap dilanda oleh amnesia berkepanjangan. Terkadang memarahi dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga orang yang ia sayangi. Terkadang kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang sering melakukan pemaksaan kehendak atas diri si gadis. Meskipun begitu, mereka berdua sudah tumbuh, jauh di atas diri mereka yang dulu. Shin sudah meninggalkan cangkang kekanak-kanakkannya, ia pun sudah bisa mengontrol lidahnya supaya tidak sering berkata "idiot" pada si gadis. Si gadis pun sudah lebih percaya padanya, tidak lagi ketakutan atau gelisah.

Ia mendesah. Ya, mereka berdua sudah menikah. Rasanya masih bagai menjejak di awan, Shin masih agak tidak percaya bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan si gadis. Seminggu sudah lewat sejak resepsi pernikahan mereka – Ikki, Kent, Sawa, Mine, Ukyou, semua orang di _Maid Café _yang datang dan memberinya selamat atas pernikahannya. Tentu saja, ia tidak melihat Touma. Si pemuda pirang itu tampaknya cukup terpukul dengan fakta bahwa si gadis memilih Shin ketimbang dirinya, padahal mereka bertiga sama-sama teman masa kecil dan dua-duanya menaruh hati pada si gadis. Tapi takdir berkata lain, karena Shin yang terpilih dari sekian banyaknya pria yang lahir di muka bumi ini. Beruntung? Shin tidak percaya akan yang namanya faktor keberuntungan. Ia bisa mendapatkan istrinya ini karena kerja kerasnya. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang gratis, kok. Apalagi pujaan hati.

Pikirannya buyar ketika ia merasakan gerakan dari yang tertidur. Kristal rubi dengan sedikit sentuhan ungu menatap intens pada si gadis yang menggeliat bangun, mata hijau setengah terbuka, masih mengantuk. "Sekarang pukul berapa…?" tanyanya pelan, menengadah untuk melihat suaminya. "Pukul enam sore," jawab Shin singkat, "Aku yang masak hari ini." Ia baru mau bangun ketika pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh istrinya, membuat Shin menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat si gadis yang berperawakan mungil. "Tidak boleh…Memasak tugas seorang istri," ujarnya sementara Shin memperhatikan si gadis bangun dari posisi duduknya; dan melepas cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Shin. Si gadis berusaha berdiri, namun ia limbung dan dengan refleks, Shin menangkap tubuh si gadis yang nyaris jatuh ke samping.

"Idiot," ujar Shin tanpa segan. "Kau bodoh. Kali ini biarkan aku yang bekerja." Hijau lembut beradu dengan merah redup, si gadis sudah sangat terbiasa membaca mata Shin untuk mengetahui spektrum emosi yang dirasakan pemuda ini. Tersirat di sepasang bola mata berwarna merah yang diberikan sentuhan ungu pucat, sangat jelas bahwa Shin khawatir dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Gadis berambut cokelat susu itu tahu bahwa tidak baik melawan kata-kata Shin, terutama kalau matanya sudah menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Si gadis mengangguk tanpa perlawanan, namun Shin masih tidak mempercayainya. Dengan satu gerakan yang luwes, si pemuda menggendong istrinya ala _bridal style, _yang membuat kedua belah pipi sang istri yang pucat merona merah.

"S – Shin?" tanyanya tersendat, pipinya panas. Romantis sangat tidak sesuai dengan pribadi seorang Shin, apalagi menggendongnya seperti ini. "Berisik," jawab Shin pendek. "Kau sakit, dan kau keras kepala. Dasar bodoh…" Si pemuda membawa sang istri ke kamar tidur, lalu membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur, tempat tidur itu protes dengan mengeluarkan suara berdecit yang kecil saat berat si gadis berpindah ke atas kasur. "Tidurlah. Aku akan bangunkan dirimu kalau sudah selesai masak," belum sempat memberi anggukan, Shin segera membungkam si gadis dengan satu ciuman lembut dan setelah beberapa detik, Shin menyudahi kontak tersebut. Ia membelai rahang si gadis dengan jarinya yang panjang, matanya meredup. "Tidurlah." Tanpa membantah, sang istri menurut dan dengan segera, ia kembali terperangkap di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Shin masih terdiam sebentar sebelum yakin bahwa si gadis sudah benar-benar pulas tertidur. Keheningan segera meliputi mereka berdua, hanya napas yang telah tertidur yang memecah keheningan yang nyaman di antara mereka berdua. Ia tidak pernah bosan memandangi pasangannya, dan memang ia sudah akui, bahwa istrinya adalah seorang wanita yang cantik. Rambut berwarna cokelat susu yang tergerai halus sampai sedikit berada di atas pundak dengan mata berwarna hijau giok, perawakannya mungil meskipun tidak rapuh, tubuhnya ideal meskipun tidak memiliki lekukan yang luar biasa bagaikan sebuah gitar akustik. Wajahnya berbentuk berlian dan dagunya tidak terlalu lancip, memiliki bibir yang tipis dan hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung, kulitnya halus dan berwarna kuning langsat. Istrinya adalah seorang yang sempurna di dalam ketidak-sempurnaannya sebagai seorang manusia.

Memberi sebuah kecupan lembut pada dahi si gadis, Shin kemudian bangun dan meninggalkan kamar, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Rasanya baru sebentar si gadis tertidur ketika hidungnya menerima rangsangan berupa wangi sup miso yang begitu khas, membuat dirinya langsung sadar dan matanya terbuka. Mata hijaunya menangkap sosok sang suami yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang frustrasi karena yang dibangunkan tidak bangun juga. "Akhirnya," sahut Shin melihat sang istri yang terbangun. Ia menaruh mangkok berisi cairan miso itu di atas meja pendek di samping tempat tidur itu dan sementara si gadis menegakkan badannya, kepalanya diserang oleh rasa pusing yang hebat. Mata terpejam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali terbuka, rasa pusing itu mulai sirna. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si pemuda khawatir, si gadis mengiyakan. "Un, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh, mana mangkok tadi?" Shin member isyarat supaya si gadis melihat ke arah meja pendek di sebelah tempat tidur mereka berdua. Lengan si gadis terjulur untuk mengambil mangkok itu, namun ia segera menarik kembali lengannya ketika kulitnya menyentuh permukaan mangkok yang panas.

Ia meringis, dan Shin menghela napas lagi. "Kau ini…" Shin pun mengambil mangkok tersebut lengkap dengan sendoknya, menyendok sup itu lalu meniupnya, asap putih yang muncul dari permukaan sup yang panas segera menghilang, lalu ia menyodorkan sendok itu. "Buka mulutmu," ujar Shin datar, namun pipinya diwarnai semburat merah muda yang pucat. Si gadis menatap intens Shin, apa yang salah dengan pemuda di depannya ini? Maksudnya, sejak kapan Shin jadi seperti ini? Apa ini efek samping pernikahan mereka berdua?

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Cepat buka mulutmu."

Sebuah senyuman segera terukir di bibir si gadis sebelum ia tertawa kecil, kemudian berubah menjadi derai tawa yang memenuhi ruangan. Si pemuda _raven _menatap istrinya bingung, apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Si gadis tertawa sebelum derai tawa itu berhenti, karena Shin menatap lekat si gadis meminta penjelasan mengapa ia mendadak tertawa. Gadis bersurai cokelat susu itu masih tersenyum hangat, "Ternyata kau tidak banyak berubah," ujarnya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau masih Shin yang dulu kukenal." Si pemuda bermata rubi itu menghela napas dalam – semburat merah muda yang pias masih menghiasi wajahnya yang bertulang pipi tegas itu. " – lupakan. Sekarang buka mulutmu." Si gadis menurut dan membuka bibirnya, sementara sang suami dengan hati-hati memasukkan sendok ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sementara si gadis merasakan sup yang hangat mengalir melalui tenggorokannya, ia membiarkan Shin menarik sendok keluar dari mulut si gadis.

Namun sang istri bingung dengan rasa yang ia kecap dari sup miso itu. …Terlalu banyak jahe?

Ia pun melemparkan pandangan aneh pada Shin. "Berapa banyak jahe yang kau pakai, ngomong-ngomong?"

Shin segera melemparkan pandangannya ke samping. "Berisik, sudah, makan saja!" Kali ini semburat merah mewarnai pipinya dengan lebih jelas, dan jelas sekali kalau Shin sudah memasukkan jahe terlalu banyak ketika ia memasak sup miso itu. Si gadis kembali tergelak, derai tawa kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut, Shin mengerucutkan bibir karena ketahuan kalau ia gagal lagi dalam memasak sup miso. Yah, istrinya memang lebih jago dalam soal masak-memasak daripada dirinya; toh selama mereka pacaran pun, mereka lebih memilih memasak sendiri daripada jalan dan makan di luar. Shin pun menghela napas dalam dan ia pun menaruh mangkok di atas meja tidur, sebelum ia dengan satu gerakan tiba-tiba menyerbu si gadis dan membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman; lengannya melingkar di sekitar leher si gadis.

Shin kemudian menarik dirinya – mungkin ia tidak terlalu pandai berkata-kata, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah ragu untuk menyatakan cintanya dengan sentuhan. Ia bukan orang yang bisa merangkai kata-kata indah untuk menyenangkan hati seorang gadis dengan romansa, atau seorang yang rela berhujan-hujan untuk menyediakan makan malam yang diterangi dengan lilin aromaterapi dan alunan musik _jazz _demi pujaan hati. Yang ia bisa berikan hanya janjinya – hanya hatinya, karena hanya itu yang ia miliki.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini – " ujar Shin sambil menyipitkan mata. "Bagaimana?"

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya saya balik, entah setelah berapa lama saya nggak nulis. Shin you precious soul, let me just take care of you. Orz. Dan ngga, saya ngga ambil setting anime – saya ambil dari setting gamenya sendiri.

Lastly, mind to read and review? Saya udah lama banget ngga nulis jadi mungkin gaya nulis saya kaku lagi.

_**Fragments of Light**_


End file.
